godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuele Mangano
Samuele Mangano was the Don of the Mangano family. Biography , receiving his share of Hyman Roth's empire.]] A traditional Sicilian, Samuele Mangano inherited his criminal empire from his father. His small empire was run like a well oiled machine and Mangano enforced a strict code of tradition and Omertà. Mangano was deeply respected by the community and not territorially ambitious. His family had been running Sicily for generations and they had become enormously powerful as a result. Mangano was not complacent though, and had stayed on the top ruthlessly and violently dispatching challengers to his family. His love of tradition extended to Mafia Justice, the more "poetic" the better. He moved over to Miami in order to establish a business empire in America. He was to be given a portion of Hyman Roth's businesses at Roth's birthday party in Cuba, including the Sevilla Biltmore, but after the fall of Fulgencio Batista, he was forced to flee. At this time, he suspected that Roth was not to be trusted. Alliance and the War Mangano later made an alliance with Dominic at the suggestion of Michael Corleone, who saw Mangano as a potentially lethal enemy, but an even greater ally. Dominic allowed Mangano to begin his business in Miami, opening a Global Storage warehouse in the bay. He used this business to ship American cars back to Italy. However, this alliance was short-lived, as Mangano was set up in an attempt to kill Dominic by Roth, which sparked a vicious mob war. At the end of the war, Mangano's Compound was raided by the Corleones, who eliminated him and destroyed his compound. Personality and traits A reasonable and intelligent man, Samuele Mangano was a strong follower of the old Sicilian traditions. He knew the value of friendship, but was also willing to kill anyone who betrayed him. While his most powerful weapon was his cunning, Mangano remained a physical presence in his family's business right up until his death in 1959. He saw a kindred spirit in Dominic and believed he could trust, failing to see how easily manipulated the younger man could be. Even though they did not know each other long, Mangano considered the breaking of their friendship to be bitter, and urged Dominic to surrender during his attack on the Mangano compound. Relatives Samuele had a nephew called Moose who owned a Tattaglia family racket at Poppy's in Hell's Kitchen. There was also a grocer in New York named Dale Mangano, but it was unknown if there was any relation. Behind the scenes *He was voiced by Ralph Peduto. *According to his family tree he is 68 years old. In the same family tree he has white hair in some versions, whilst in the main game his hair is brown. Real life sources Samuele Mangano's name clearly comes from founder of the New York Gambino crime family Vincent Mangano who was also born in Sicily and came to America to establish a crime empire. Mangano, Samuele Mangano, Samuele Mangano, Samuele